


A Die for Family Attitude

by HugeSpnFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeSpnFan/pseuds/HugeSpnFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPERNATURAL HUNGER GAMES!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Die for Family Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so Dean has been known to make Hunger Games references and it was just way easier to pretend the movies and books don't exist in the Supernatural world. So this is all new to them and they are disgusted by it.

     Dean Winchester woke up laying on dirt. His head was pounding. He was pretty sure he was sleeping in a bed last night. He remembers a dingy motel room. He remembers Sam bitching about a virus on his laptop.  _Sam. Where is Sam?!_ He flung himself of the ground and immediately began his search for his brother. 

     He began to take in his surroundings. From the looks of it, he was standing in a failed town. Empty shops and houses lined the empty streets. It looked like the place the yellow eyed demon took Sam and the other "special" kids. That realization hit Dean like a truck. He began to panic. 

     "SAM!!! SAMMY?!!"

     As Sam began to wake up and attempt to figure out where he was, he came to the same sense of deja vu that Dean had. The last time they had been in an empty town like this Sam and many others died and Dean had sold his soul to bring him back.

     Before Sam or dean had a chance to figure out what was going on, they heard a loud voice coming from a speaker system neither had notice during their initial environment scan. They followed the wires to the system and eventually came across a large group of people and a stage. There was a woman speaking into the microphone, in a pencil skirt. She had the appearance of an angel, the ones who take a female vessel and dress like stuck up lawyers. 

     As they got closer to the crowd, both Sam and Dean noticed that it consisted of people they knew, people they care about.  ~~Some~~  Most of the people  ~~are~~  were dead but now they were standing, breathing, talking. Both brothers knew shit was about to get bad. Good things don't just happen to them. 

     "You are all here because you have been associated with Sam and Dean Winchester. The Winchesters have inspired a "die for family" attitude that has lead to the apocalypse and the disobedience and rebellion of angels." The woman pointedly glared at Cas. "Well that ends now! 12 women and 12 men will be selected to fight each other to death. They will be placed in a controlled environment until everyone except the winner lies dead. If the winner was formerly deceased, they will be given a second chance at life. If the winner was previously alive, they will get to continue their life. If you are a demon or any other non human being you will be under the same restrictions a human is. You will die the same way a human would and you will need food and water as a human would. You will be paired with one person of the opposite gender for training. Lets get started, shall we?"

     Sam and Dean were now standing near each other and outraged. Dean contested that they weren't going to participate but the woman declared they could either play the game or she would kill everyone standing there with the flick of her wrist. As dean was about to argue he looked around and decided not to risk it. His family was here, past lovers, friends. He had no intention of harming any of them. Games be damned.

     "First pair, Jessica Moore..."

    Sam's face drained of color.  _There has to be over 60 people standing here. Why her? Hasn't she been through enough?_  

     "Samuel Campbell. Second pair, Meg the demon and John Winchester." The woman continued to draw names from a large spinning can. "Jo Harvelle and Rufus Turner. Charlie Bradbury and Sam Winchester."

      _Sam. No not Sam. These people don't deserve this. Most of them have saved lives! This isn't fair. These people deserve protection not to be slaughtered like animals!_  

     "Bella Talbot and Crowley. Ellen Harvelle and Bobby Singer. Claire Novak and Dean Winchester."

     "No!!!" Castiel could be seen in the distance being restrained by some "officials."  _Claire is so young and doesn't deserve this but Dean... Not Dean. Dean has spent so much of his life trying to protect these people. He won't kill them. If he won't kill them then he won't win. He won't live. I'll lose Dean._

     "Tamara and Castiel."

     Dean froze.  _Cas is human now. He doesn't have his powers. He can't... Not the way he used to. Cas and Sam. Only one person can come out of this alive._ Dean felt like he was going to throw up. He came close. 

     "Mary Winchester and Ash. Deanna Campbell and Benny Lafitte. Pamela Barnes and Frank Devereaux. Jody Mills and Garth Fitzgerald IV. 

     Dean looked sick. He was sweating and pale.  _All these people are going to die! For WHAT?! A "die for family attitude!!!!"_

Every one named was drug away from the stage by officials and taken to the training center for briefing and rules.

 

STATUS   
  


Jessica Moore                Samuel Campbell

Alive                             Alive

0 Kills                           0 Kills

 

Meg                              John Winchester

Alive                             Alive

0 Kills                           0 Kills

 

Jo Harvelle                   Rufus Turner

Alive                            Alive

0 Kills                          0 Kills

 

Charlie Bradbury          Sam Winchester

Alive                            Alive

0 Kills                          0 Kills

 

Bella Talbot                 Crowley

Alive                           Alive

0 Kills                         0 Kills

 

Ellen Harvelle              Bobby Singer

Alive                           Alive

0 Kills                         0 Kills

 

Claire Novak               Dean Winchester

Alive                           Alive

0 Kills                         0 Kills

 

Tamara                      Castiel

Alive                          Alive

0 Kills                        0 Kills 

 

Mary Winchester        Ash

Alive                          Alive

0 Kills                        0 Kills

 

Deanna Campbell      Benny Lafitte

Alive                          Alive

0 Kills                        0 Kills

 

Pamela Barnes           Frank Devereaux

Alive                         Alive

0 Kills                       0 Kills

 

Jody Mills                 Garth Fitzgerald IV

Alive                        Alive

0 Kills                      0 Kills


End file.
